Bring It On: Twilight or Nothing
by Ryan Amour-Sang
Summary: This fan fiction is a cross between the well known movie 'Bring It On' theme and the well known saga of books the 'Twilight' saga. I hope you enjoy this story aout when Bella meets cheerleading.
1. TryOuts

**Bring It On: Twilight Or Nothing**

**This fan fiction is based on the twilight saga characters, but in a story with a theme of the well known cheerleading movies 'Bring It On'. **

_**The characters are: Alice = the head cheer leader, Rosalie = the whore of the cheer squad (no offence to Rosalie fans), Bella = the new girl, Edward = the team hunk, Emmett = the team pervert (No offence to Emmett fans), Jasper = Edwards's un-identical twin brother & Jacob = the team mascot (The Wolf). The Squad is called 'The Twilight Wolves'. There are no paranormal creatures. in this fan fiction e.g. Vampires & Werewolves. Hope you enjoy my fan fiction.**_

BPOV

I felt like I stood out like a clown at a black tie event. I could see why, but all I was doing was trying out for the cheer squad... although, I am the only one in jeans and a t-shirt. But how was I supposed to know the try-outs would be today, my first day of school, the day when I didn't expect to have to bring a gym kit.

Everyone was staring, jeez... did I stand out that much?

'Okay everyone, stand up and lets get going! WAHOO!' shouted a soft pixie like voice, she sounded so full of energy. Gosh... it was a Monday morning, I don't know how she does it. Being here should really of made me want to jump and shout out load with spirit, but to be honest I felt rather depressed. 'Okay gather round everyone! First we'll start with a simple dance routine and well get round to the tumbling from there.'

We all had to learn the really cheesy cheer routine style dance, I suppose I should of epected it. I felt like such a fool. I'd never done cheerleading before in my life, I did dance when I was younger, I wasn't one for spirit. I love to dance, and I'm rather good at cummer saults and tumbling, but I wasn't in the mood for cheering right now. Why today?

They were going around the group of dancers looking at who was remembering the dance the best, who was remembering to smile etcetera, I had to put on a smile, I wasn't sure if I looked ridiculous or cheesy, either way I wasn't very good at it. This mood just braught me down so much. The mascot came up to me and started dancing, the wolf mascot was either trying to distract me or make my smile more convincing. Either way it made laugh.

After a little while the squad had started to let some people go for not hitting the standard in dance that they wanted, there were 5 people left including me... shockingly.

The first girl started to do a forward flip but didn't quite make it... poor girl, she'll never be able to flip again. The second girl was amazing she did two backward flips in a row and ended up with a cartwheel. The other 3 girls didn't live up to that standard. I was next... would I be able to beat the flip girl!

'Okay... Bella Swan' the pixie like cheer leader said checking my name on the list. 'Lets see your best move' I stood there waiting for myself to go, but I could, I went stiff and my legs locked up.

'Could I get a drink first... please' I said shakily.

'Yeah, of course.' said the chirpy cheer leader. Her polite attitude made me feel a bit better; I know what most of these snobby cheer leaders are like. Then, while I took a slip from my water bottle, a stunningly beautiful blonde cheerleader went up to the pixie like cheer leader and whispered in her ear. Then they both turned to look at me. Oh gosh... that didn't help at all.

I walked up to the long safety mat and breathed deeply. Then, I felt myself go, I just ran a little length then did a forward flip... then into a backward flip... then into a forward again... then into a tumble role... into a final backwards round-off. I swung my head up to finish and sighed heavily. I couldn't believe what just happened. Everyone clapped and I felt like a load of weight had been lifted, and my stomach went like jelly. I gave a large smile that spread across my face and just to please them, I swung my leg up into the air. I felt an odd rush of spirit run through me and realized why cheer leaders are so happy. I'd never had this feeling before, I felt awakened.

'That was brilliant!' said the pixie-like cheerleader. 'I'm Alice Cullen; I'm the head cheer leader. I'll be posting the results of the try-outs on to the school notice board tomorrow. I would love for you to join but I have to get the opinions of the other cheer leaders.'

Just as she finished her sentence the blonde girl walked up and said 'That was very impressive, I hope to see you on _our_ squad in the future.' Her aura was rather unpleasant. The emphasis she put on '_our'_ made it seem like I was a threat to her, when I didn't want to cause any trouble.

'Ignore her, that's Rosalie by the way, she thinks that anyone who's pretty might take over the squad and leave her with no say in what happens on the team.' Alice proclaimed quietly.

.Alice left to tell the other wannabes about when shes going to post the info up. I felt that sudden rush of spirit run through me again.

Right then the bell alarmed for next period, off to English.

**N/A I hope you enjoyed it, I will be writing the next chapter soon. It will get more exciting and I hope you'll stay tuned to read more. The next chapter will involve Bella getting the news about the squad and she will get to meet more of the 'The Twilight Wolves' team.**

**Please leave nice comments only and please note that this is my first real fan fiction so I hope you'll take that into consideration. Sorry for any mistakes.**

**x**


	2. Making Friends

**Bring It On: Twilight or Nothing**

**In this chapter Bella finds out the news about who got on the cheer squad. Hope you enjoy.**

_**BPOV**_

It's the next day and I'd just woken up to a bright, sunny morning. After having my breakfast and getting dressed I ran straight out of the door. Today was the day we find out who made the cheerleading squad. I felt like this was something I really wanted to do.

When I got to school, the first person I saw was Alice. I walked over to her.

"Hey Alice, so... who's made the squad?" I hoped that wasn't too full on.

"You'll have to check on the notice board and see." she giggled lightly and skipped off.

Damn... what if I haven't made it? I'd be devastated. I made my way over to the notice board, when I saw Rosalie on my way, I look over at her and she gave me a smile oddly enough. Was it strange that I was slightly aroused by her? She flicked her long, luscious hair over her shoulder and walk off; I looked-after her. Every boy she walked past fell for her. Everything about her seemed so smooth and sensual. And as she walked her cheerleading skirt floated as she swayed her hips from side to side. Her hair blew in the wind as she walked. It was as if it was a velvet, golden waterfall entrancing whoever saw it and her face was perfect. Every feature was in place and there was no fault.

When I finally arrived at the notice board, there were too many posts. My eyes arrived at a pink A4 sheet of paper that read:

_Congratulations, Bella SWAN, you have made the cheer squad. Next practise is in the gym at 1:00pm! (Free period)_

I thought to myself quickly "It's a good job I brought I gym kit!" I was so excited.

I arrived at the gym. Oh great, I stood out once again. Most of the girls seemed to be in tight, short strappy tees and some of the smallest-shorts-I'd-ever-seen shorts. And there's me in a baggy top and tracky pants. I headed over to Alice to ask what she wanted me to do.

"Hey Alice, so what do you need me for?" I asked; it came across rather snooty.

"Well first I'll let you meet the squad." She said in her usual perky voice. "You met Rosalie the other day, right? Ok. This is Emmett; he's a spotter, because he's strong and athletic."

"Hey _Sexy_!" Oh god. We walked away, I felt so uncomfortable.

"Sorry, he's like the class perv'. Ignore him. He's got a thing for Rosalie and she has a thing for him back but I think it's just all about sex." I grimaced. "But if any sexy girl comes up close to him he'll take a shot." She giggled as we walked to the next team mate.

"This is Jacob; I think you may have met his _'other half'_ yesterday." There was that precious giggle again. "He's the mascot, y'know, the wolf."

"Yeah I met his '_other half'_." I tried to put on a giggle but it sounded more like weak troll trying to lift rock.

"Hey... Bella, right?" he said rather charmingly. He took my hand and kissed it to greet me.

"Yeah, that's right, Jacob." I gave him the same giggle as I gave Alice. Oh gosh, way to make a first impression.

"Lets move on," there was that damn giggle again! Why is she so cute!?! We went through the whole group except one man. He was extremely sexy. His face had so many perfect features much like Rosalie's. His V-neck t-shirt expressed his dashing muscles. His hair was gorgeous and heavenly; it was a bronze colour and he had a perfect, smooth complexion.

"Hey Ed, this is Bella." Alice introduced me.

"Hello, Bella." His voice was so pure and rich I felt like melting. Then he smiled showing his white pearls for teeth, through a crooked smile.

"Hi..." I gave Alice a quick glace. She giggled and there was an awkward silence. I took a deep breathe, and said. "Okay, so what do I need to learn about the routine?"

Alice gave, yet again, another giggle and dragged me across the safety mats to teach me the routine.

"Oh! By the way, I forgot to mention... you're a flyer." She chuckled and waited for it to sink in. A FLYER! I thought I was just going to be a dancer or something, but a FLYER! I don't want to be thrown in the air. "Listen, tonight do you want to go out for a quick drink?"

"Sure." I replied enthusiastically. It's a good job I'm 18.

'Ok, Rosalie will be coming too, that's okay right?'

'Of course, it'll be good to get to know her better.' I replied. I wanted to get closer to Rosalie. I didn't want to get on her bad side. From that smile she gave me earlier, I'd hoped we will be okay. It'll be fun to get out, into the bars with boys and drinks... oh god...

I finished learning my dance routine and scurried off to my next lesson.

I was running amuck trying to find something sexy to wear for our night out. I wanted to make a decent impression considering I'd made a terrible fool of myself earlier. The nearest thing I had to slinky was prom dress from junior homecoming at my old school back in pheonix, it was too puffy and formal. I ran into my mum's bedroom.

"Mom!" I cried out for her.

"Yeah, honey?"

"Do you have anything I could wear for tonight?" She was always the best dressed in my family, and because we're the same size in everything she's my hero when it comes to fashion.

She showed me through many dresses, my two favourites were a sleek, navy blue, sequin dress that was great for showing some cleavage but a little too long, and another dress which was hot pink silk/satin, strapless, knee-length ball skirted and had a huge bow around the waist. I decided to go with the pink one. It gave me a better shape too. My mum quickly wiped up some matching pink high heels and a soft pink clutch. Then there was a ring at the door.

"That's them!" I said excitedly, I rushed down stairs to open the door and greet them. "Hey guys!" Alice and Rosalie looked absolutely stunning. Alice was wearing a black long top as a dress which had cubic zirconium in shades of green all over, with black tights and aquamarine sling-backs. And Rosalie was wearing a truly beautiful, body shape complementing strappy red dress with a silk rose brooch, and black high heels.

We headed out in a taxi to a club called 'Club Miranda'. Expensive much? It was supposed to be a great club and most of people who go there find a love interest. When we arrived we went straight in no trouble from the bouncers, and headed straight to the bar. We ordered a tray of vodka shots; three of Rain, Lotus, Firefly and Bowman's Vodka. I've never had so much fun.

"So... Bella you thinking of joining any more clubs this year?" Rosalie asked me.

"No, I don't think so. Not yet anyway, unless something comes up. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondered, 'cause you know... You don't want to join anything that might get in the way of valuable 'Squad' time." Patronising cow.

"I wouldn't let in come in the way of '_Squad_' time. Anyway I'm sure it wouldn't matter if I missed one or two meetings." I said.

"Yes! It would matter. Have you not been told yet?!" She replied with an angry tone.

"Been told... what?" My stomach sank, what have I been missing? I turned to Alice. She tried not to make eye contact and she looked ashamed.

"We have to practise 24/7! We're entering this year's cheer nationals, and _when_ we win that, we'll be competing for the championship. Alice! How could you not have told her?" Rosalie's tone of voice was growing angrier and angrier.

"Well... I wanted to save it for nearer the time, you know so not to freak her out. She only started today." Poor Alice, she seems be thrown around by Rosalie.

"Hey, hey. It's okay, a simple misunderstanding, Rosalie. Just leave it. We're here to party not to fall out over cheerleading. Come on lets get some more drinks in." I said

"Okay, I'll pay it's the least I can do." Alice announced, thank god _I _don't have to pay these prices. Alice got in an Apple Martini for herself, Rosalie had a glass of Malibu, and I had a Piná Colada. What a night! I felt loopy after one drink.

"Come on girls, lets dance!" cheered Rosalie. She grabbed one of Alice's hands and one of mine, and pulled us up onto the dance floor. Alice had no trouble improvising, but I wasn't so good at free style dance. I just did what came natural. Next thing I knew Rosalie, Alice and I were the hottest things on the dance floor. The next song was my favourite, Money Honey by Lady Gaga. We starting getting hot and sweaty because we danced so much.

We took a break to get another round of drinks, when we saw Edward and someone else.

"HEY JASPER!" Alice squealed loudly, she ran up and pecked him on the cheek.

"Hi guys." Rosalie said. I just stood there looking confused about who 'Jasper' was.

"Hi Edward... And um... Jasper?" I held out my hand to introduce myself. "I'm Bella."

"Oh, I know who you are." He shook my hand. "Alice doesn't shut up about you. She always talks about what a great gymnast you are." He chuckled. He had a very sharp, stress less face. He had blonde hair and mystifying, crystal blue eyes.

"How do you know Alice?" I asked.

"We've been going out for years now. We know everything about each other." He answered; with another chuckle... they seemed perfect for each other.

"Oh, do you go to our school?"

"Yeah, I don't expect you to have seen me around much; I'm not in any of your classes."

"Ah that's why…" I gave another one of those strange giggles and turned my head to take a sip of my drink.

It was a long and fun night; we danced and got absolutely hammered. God help us at school tomorrow.

**A/N**

**Hi guys, I hope you liked my second chapter. Hopefully my next few chapters will get better and better. Soon there will be some romance going on between Bella and Edward, Emmett and Rosalie get sexy with each other and you will find out more about there routine and new cheer outfits.**

**Thanks for reading, please leave nice comments, subscribe etc.**

**xx**


	3. Working On The Routine

**Bring It On: Twilight Or Nothing**

**In this chapter Bella starts to rehearse her routine for the Regional's Competition. You find out what the new cheer outfits are like and more about the routine. I forgot to mention... a great thanks to 'Emily Amour-Sang' for BETA-ing my last chapter, love you! Xx**

BPOV

Its was now my third day at my new school, and my second day of being on the cheer squad. I was just entering the gym when I saw Edward. He waved over at me, I waved back. Then from behind came a cute little giggle that I couldn't help but recognise.

"Hey Alice." I sighed without turning around.

"Good morning!" She was so chirpy. I was partially hung over from last night, and Alice had more alcohol than me. "Come on Guys let's get moving! Wahoo" She yelled out to the group.

We got working on the routine. We started off crouched down in rows, smallest at the front tallest at the back. There were 3 rows. I was on the front row. On the front row there were two other girls, Jessica and Angela, they were both very kind girls. Alice was on her own, at the front. On the second row were Rosalie, a girl called Lauren and a boy called Eric. And on the back row there were all boys, Emmett, Edward, and a young looking boy called Mike.

We all started off by standing up row by row... We had made basic first few basic steps but we needed to work out some more stunts.

"Hey, why doesn't Bella do a lift with Edward!" Rosalie Suggested. I gave her an embarrassed look, and she giggled. Alice looked over to Edward and he nodded.

He then looked over at me and gave me a gorgeous crooked smile. I walked over to him.

"Hi..." I said awkwardly. I smiled at him, and he carried on giving me his crooked smile.

"Hey." I stood there staring at him. What a hunk. I couldn't help but let my eyes wonder south. I bet he was packing a beast in them shorts. He had lovely muscular legs that matched his chiselled arms.

"Are you okay?..." I glanced back up to his face, still with a crooked smile. I realised that I must have been staring at his genital area with more intent than I thought.

"Oh... Yeah, sorry." I giggled, you know what my laugh is like...

"So shall we get working on this lift? I think we should start of two handed but then I'll start to move onto one hand, is that okay?" I was thinking of something else he could do two handed at that point.

"Yeah, that would be great." I smiled showing my teeth and moved into a position so that he could lift me. Thinking about it I chose a wrong day to wear my mum's tightest pair of hot pants. Edward put his hands on my waist ever so tenderly. His grasp made me feel so safe. He started to lift me off the ground ever so slowly.

"I'm not hurting you at all, am I?" He asked his voice so sweet and caring.

"No, it's absolutely fine." I closed my eyes, as he lifted me slowly and carfully. When he lifted me as far up as his arms could reach, I opened my eyes, ready for him to toss me into the air. He lowered his airs ready to through me up. He then through me up, far enough for his arms to stretch out again. My feet landed firmly into his rock solid hands. He gripped my feet tightly as I balanced my self.

He looked up at me, I felt his eyes land on something uncomfortable. I attempted to look down to check I didn't have camel toe.

"AHH!" I fell and he caught me, I fell into his comforting chiselled cradle. "Whoa." I giggled. "Thanks." He placed me on my feet, my legs felt like jelly. I put my shorts straight. Oh crap... I did have camel toe. I felt my cheeks burn red in embarrassment.

"So shall we try again?" I chuckled once more, finally making a normal sound.

"Sure." Looking excited to see more. I laughed awkwardly.

We practised for about half an hour. Eventually I learnt landed on one hand, keeping my balance. After achieving our task, I finally got a chance to realize what was going on around us. I looked over to see Lauren giving me a dirty look. I smiled at her and she turned and carried on with her mini pyramid.

"Ignore her." Edward's soothing voice came from behind. "She's just jealous. She has a thing for me, when she asked me to the junior prom I turned her down. She must not of gotten over it yet." I looked at him with a concentrated face.

"There's that look again." He laughed. "But before, I noticed, it was in a much lower location than my face." His pearly whites, showing through his famous smile.

I had a sudden fantasy in my head, that he grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me in to his lips shoving his tongue down my throat. When I came back to reality I Alice called the team in for a meeting.

"Hey guys, the new uniforms are in! Wahoo!" We all cheered in delight. I was really hoping that I wouldn't have to wear a slutty mini skirt with built in underwear. "Alice pulled out a dress hanger with a green tank top on, with white and yellow strip around the neck and hem line, there was also a large yellow 'W' representing the name Wolves the name of the team. Draping just below the top was a pleated mini skirt, my worst nightmare. It was too green; it also had a white and yellow strip across the hem line. It had a thicker lining at the top of the waist to help hold on the skirt with out needing a belt.

The boys had a green t-shirt also with a yellow 'W' across the chest, with white and yellow strip along the hem, sleeves and neck line. And the pants were green with a yellow and white strip around the cuffs.

"Um... Alice?" I said raising my hand. She nodded, smiling at me. "Do they have built in undderwear?" Everyone giggled at me. I felt myself go red again.

Trying to hold in her laughter, Alice replied. "Yes, Bella. Why do you ask?"

"Um... Just wondered." I giggled a little myself and I turned my head to face Edward.

"Ah that's why." She pondered. I just turned back to Alice and laughed with her.

After everyone had left for 5th period, Alice caught up with me.

"Hey Bella." she asked questioningly.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Do you want to come shopping with me and Rosalie on Saturday?"

"Yeah sure... but I've got no money." I replied.

"That's fine, my parents will pay for everything."

"Oh... Um... No, I couldn't let... them..."

"Shut up." She laughed "It's fine, my family is like mega rich. My daddy, Carlisle, owns 'Cullen Dairy'. They pay for all the teams uniforms and trips and stuff, they also pay for my shopping and I'm willing to share my allowance with you, I always do with Rosalie..."

"Oh... Um... Still. Its not right of me to spend your money."

"Okay so you'll come great, see you tomorrow at practise." She blew me a friendly kiss and scurried off.

**A/N Hope you liked it. In the next chapter Bella will be learning more and more tricks with Edward, and she will get to know some of the other team mates better e.g. Lauren & Jessica. Please add me and my story, leave nice comments. Thanks **

**Xx**


	4. An Almost Perfect Moment

**Bring It On: Twilight Or Nothing**

**In this chapter Bella is in lessons and is getting to know other team member for example: Jessica and Lauren. Hopefully, you will get to understand the new characters the same way Bella does.**

BPOV

I was really looking forward to today. I had pretty good lessons, and there was another team practise which meant more time with Edward. I felt myself needing him more and more when ever I'm not with him. All I could dream about over the last few days was Edward.

I had dance first period. I loved dance because it was the only lesson I had with both Alice and Rosalie. I'd become so close to them both during the last week. It was Friday, the end of my first week at my new school. I'd made great new friends, found a crush and joined the cheerleading squad. That's a lot to accomplish in a week.

We were learning a dance to 'Beautiful' by Christina Aguilera. I had a paired section with Lauren. I took the opportunity to get to know her.

"Hey Lauren." I said enthusiastically.

"… Hi." She replied with a stubborn look.

"So, what should we do for our dance?"

"I don't care."

"Do you have a problem with me, because I really don't understand what I've done to upset you." I said, starting to get stubborn myself.

"I don't have a problem with _you_"

"So what's up?"

"I can't bare to see you with Edward, urgh."

"Why? It's not like I'm going out with him or anything, I just have a lift with him in our cheer routine." I replied

"Oh… really? Because the way you look at each other says differently."

"What do you mean?!?"

"When you look at each other, there's a spark. It's like you meant to be together. It sickens me." Wow she really liked him.

"Well you can have him… if he doesn't turn you down again." I wanted laugh at he bitch, but I had to keep my cool. Her jaw dropped and she stormed off, as the bell went off for free period.

Once again my free period, valuable time for study, was taken over by cheer practice.

We were just practicing different tricks to add to the routine for the Regional's Competition. Alice set me up to do a stunt with Jessica. First off I had to step into Jessica's cupped hands and she would pull me upwards into a back flip, then we would do then same but Jessica would do the back flip.

"Hey… um... Bella?" Oh god what now.

"Yeah?"

"Are you… _interested _in Edward?"

"I don't know, maybe a little. He is hot." YES! YES! I'M ABSALUTLY IN LOVE WITH HIM! I thought to myself.

"Well just a word of warning, he is really hard to get. Trust me I would know." She giggled uncomfortably. "But if you do get with him, I'll be so happy for you." She giggled again.

"Um… thanks, I'm not going to get my hopes up though."

"Yeah…" There was an awkward silence. "So shall we carry on with the stunt?"

After about 20 minutes of practicing the same trick over and over Alice finally gave us another assigned stunt. I think she was getting us to practice lots of stunts then she was somehow going to put them all together to make one amazing routine.

We all gathered in to find out what we were going to be doing next.

"Okay everyone, for the next set of stunts we will all be learning how to do a 'Scorpion'." The Scorpion is when one base holds up the flyer by the foot and the flyer balances weight on one that straight leg. The flyer then grabs the loose foot and bends that leg upward behind the body until the toes are close to the back of the head, a position resembling a scorpion's tail. "So we'll have to put you all into pairs…" I knew what was coming, this was Alice we were talking about. She read out a list of who was with who, "… Bella and Edward…" What did I say?

I looked at Edward and he was smiling at me, suddenly turned away realizing that I was gazing at him. His head turned to focus on Alice reading out the rest of the matches. When she had finished me and Edward both walked over to each other meeting in the middle.

"Hello stranger." He said his voice as soothing as the sound of a tropical waterfall.

"Hey."

"So shall we get working on the Scorpion?" He whispered getting closer and closer to me face, I could feel his breath on forehead. I'd never realized how tall he was before now.

"Hey Bella, sorry to ruin the moment but I've got a present for you." She throw a pair of green lycra underwear at me.

"I thought you said that we don't have built-in undies?" I asked.

"They're not built-in, there spanky pants." She laughed loudly and ran off.

I looked at Edward and he was looking deeply into my eyes, I returned the stare. We didn't do anything but stare at each other for the next few minutes. I could see his passion in his deep, gorgeous green eyes. We woke up to reality again and started to work on the Scorpion lift.

"Watch out Bella."

"What?" I asked blankly.

"Your balancing slightly to the left I need to fall forwards." Oops.

"Oh, sorry." I giggled and cradled into his strong arms. He held me close. I could feel my body being lifted closer to his face, my arms around his neck and my legs body being held it was the perfect moment. I completely forgot everyone was around. I forced my head upwards slowly to attempt to kiss his perfect lips, he leaned inwards too. Our lips were about to meet. I could feel his soft warm breath on my forehead; we leaned in a little closer. I could feel his upper lip lightly brush against mine.

"Come on Bella we need to practice our back flips!" Jessica called over.

We both turned to her angrily. I turned back to Edward.

"Excuse me." I walked over to Jessica stomping my feet on the way. "What the hell Jess!" she pulled me by my arm over to an empty space on the safety mat.

"What did I tell you, no one is good enough for him, you're probably just a toy to him."

"Jess, I could feel something between us. Then you came along and wrecked it!" I was getting really angry with her now, I could feel my throat swell up, and my head felt like it was about to explode.

"Okay, I'm sorry… just watch out, and next time I'll stay out of it."

The bell rang for the end of the day.

"Thanks." I turned around and walked off with out saying bye. I walked by Edward and waved. He nodded his head at me and showed me his gorgeous crooked smile. What a day.

**A/N Hi, Thanks for reading. I know this was only a really short chapter but eventually I was just improvising to add more to the story. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer because I know what I'm going to write. The Next chapter will be about when Bella goes shopping with Alice and Rosalie, and they get to know more about each other and cheerleading. **

**Thanks please leave nice comments/reviews, add my story etc.**

**Xx **


End file.
